Fireflies
by NatD-LE
Summary: Romano has not always enjoyed living at Spain's house as a child, but there were times where living with the tomato bastard wasn't bad at all. Rated T for Romano's swearing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Firefly.**

**Heh, prepare for another oneshot by MEE~**

**I heard this song (Firefly by Owl City) a few times and thought this would be perfect for a certain OTP I have~ ^^***

**This is actually gonna be my first coupling that I have ever written from Hetalia. I've only implied shippings I have in HetaOni: Aftermath and Hetalia World Concert. Prussia x Prussia in Silly Oneshots don't count, BTW XP That's not a pairing, that's vanity (literally!).**

**Please note, this oneshot is not only based on a song, but some of the song is also the dialog. I don't own the lyrics, I assure you. **

**Hope you enjoy. I fear this may be a little OC, though XP.**

* * *

It was a warm summer night at the house of Spain. Everyone was starting to turn in. Maids bustled around to make sure every country staying at the house had what they needed. No one paid any mind to the smallest country living there, running, dodging and trying really hard not to trip anyone or trip himself. He sighed in relief when he finally reached his destination and clutched his tomato-shaped pillow as he snuck into the bedroom.

Spain's bedroom was the biggest by far, decorated with flags and colors of the country he represents. He was busy getting dressed when he peeked in the mirror to see his little protectorate. He grinned.

"Ah, Roma! What a wonderful surprise. Have you come to sleep here tonight?" He turned once his shirt was on to smile at the now blushing child country.

"Sh-shut up, bastard. My room is too cold, dammit." Romano grumbled, looking at the floor and trying not to think about his real reasons for sleeping with the tomato bastard.

"Ah, really? Mm, must speak to the maid about that." Spain murmured to himself, then smiled and gestured to the bed. "Make yourself comfy, then, Roma. You brush your teeth and everything?" He asked as Romano climbed onto the bed and laid down right in the middle. Spain tried not to complain that he was overtaking the bed- he knew that was exactly the boy's intention.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Spain. Just turn out the lights already." Romano griped, making a face at the too-cheery Spaniard. Spain sighed and complied, turning off the lights and crawling into the bed. He lightly nudged the little nation over, but Romano didn't complain. He was too busy staring out the window over the bed.

"Hey... what's that?" Romano pointed up. Spain followed his gaze fast enough to catch a little light flashing right on the windowstil. He smiled and chuckled a little.

"It's a firefly, Roma. They come out at this time of the year." Spain explained. Romano tried not to look interested, but was too engrossed in the weird bug's flashing.

"Why is it doing that? Lighting up." He wondered, then caught Spain's grin and turned red. "C-cause it's annoying, dammit. I'm trying to sleep and that thing is keeping me up." Spain chuckled at the (lame) excuse.

"Ah, of course, mi corazon, of course. They do that to communicate. It's a little like Morse code. Certain amounts of flickering sends a message to other fireflies." As he said that, they saw a bunch of similar flashing outside from behind the glass of the window.

"Wow." Romano murmured in wonder. Spain grinned, delighted at the response he got from the normally-aloof little nation. He slowly sat up and opened the window, letting the firefly out. Romano grumbled a little, saying something like 'about damn time', but Spain didn't pay him any mind. He was content knowing that Romano had a cute, curious side to him after all. He planted a kiss on the little one's forhead and sunk under the covers.

"Buenos noches, Roma~" Spain murmured and fell asleep. Romano, however, stayed up, spluttering and internally swearing at the sleeping ditz next to him. He rubbed his forehead fiercely and looked back out the window. The fireflies were still flashing and buzzing around, almost dancing in the air.

Romano watched them for a while, then wondered idly if his little brother knew about them. That wuss Austria is probably too boring to have anything as cool as this in his home. Romano smiled a little to himself, smugly as he thought about rubbing this in his brother's face.

_"Ooo, really, fratello? You saw shiny glowing bugs? Ve, that's amazing!"_

_"Heh, yep. They were dancing around and everything. It was pretty and you missed all of it!"_

_"Aww, but I want to see iiittt!"_

_"Too bad! You'd be too stupid to comprehend it, anyway. You wouldn't believe your own fucking eyes if 10 MILLION fireflies lit up the world as you fell asleep. They fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere."_

_"Why? Are they crying?"_

_"Yeah, but out of pure fucking happiness to be in Spain and not lame old Austria."_

_"Vee, fratello, that's rude! Mr. Austria's place is really pretty!"_

_"Not as pretty as those fireflies. You think me rude, but I'm the one that gets to stand and stare at that beauty. It's almost as beautiful as nonno's home was."_

_"Vee, can I come see them sometime fratello?"_

_"If you get lucky, but I wouldn't count on it."_

_"Aww."_

Romano chuckled to himself, enjoying the mental image of his brother's heartbroken expression. HA. That'll teach the bastard.

"Roma?" Romano blinked and looked over to see one of Spain's eyes open and looking at him.

"W-what, dammit? Why are you still awake?" Romano scowled at him, turning red. Spain eyed him for a moment before sitting up, sleepily rubbing an eye.

"Well, I was asleep, but then I heard you laughing. You okay, Roma?" Spain frowned, putting a hand to Romano's forehead. Romano slapped it away.

"Dammit, don't touch me! Th-the fireflies are distracting me, dammit!" Romano grumbled, batting Spain's hand away. Spain chuckled and, to Romano's shock, scooped up the little one in his arms and cradled him to his chest.

"W-what the hell, you bastard? Let me down!" Romano wriggled, but only half halfheartedly when he felt how warm and comfy Spain was, and also how sturdy his arms were. There's no way he could escape if he wanted to.

"Ah, but I want to help you get to sleep. It's too late for a little one like you to still be awake." Spain smiled. Romano grumbled, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"Dammit, shut up. Don't treat me like a little kid." The child nation pouted. Spain chuckled and said nothing, just held his protectorate close and began humming a tune. After a moment, he strung the humming into soft singing.

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems"

He peeked down at Romano. He was still awake, but his eyes were drooping. He didn't say anything, not a swear or a grumble. He was, however, still glancing out the window at the fireflies. Spain smiled, the rest of the made-up song coming to him.

"Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs" He gave the nation in his arms a squeeze, who would've grumbled if his interest wasn't piqued by the mention of fireflies.

"As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

The disco ball is just hanging by a thread" He proceeded to lightly rock Romano, seeing the child was yawning and his eyes were closing.

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep" His voice slid to a whisper when Romano cuddled into his hold and began drifting off. Spain smiled gently and laid back, still holding the little guy and falling asleep as well.

**X-X-X**

Centuries later, it was summer once again. Romano was no longer a child, but now the fully grown and independant Lovino. The silly Spaniard that was his boss wasn't any longer, but was now his boyfriend Antonio.

While Lovino was getting ready for bed, Antonio was already in it, laying on his stomach and staring out the same window he had many times before. Like many previous summers, there were fireflies fluttering around and blinking their bright lights. As years went by, Lovino lost the interest he had in them as a kid. They didn't forget the moments they shared watching them, of course.

Antonio felt the bed dip as his Lovi crawled in, but didn't look away from the show going on outside. After a moment, Lovino lost his patience.

"Oy, what are you looking at, bastard?" He frowned (as usual), eying the soft look in his lover's eyes.

"The fireflies, Lovi. They're really pretty tonight." Antonio smiled at the smaller male. Lovino's eyebrow rose and he peeked out the window. He, of course, would never forget the first summer he saw the fireflies and the summers that followed. As he grew older, he grew a little bored of them, but the memories are still vivid in his mind.

He still recalled thinking of telling Feliciano about the fireflies, which he did. He also remembered being disappointed that Feli had, in fact, already seen fireflies at Austria's house. So much for rubbing it in his face.

_"Vee, fratello, why are you so upset? Fireflies are pretty! They make me so happy~"_

_"Shut up! Who cares about the lame fireflies at Austria's place?"_

_"Mm... fratello, do you think I'm weird?"_

_"You're weird in so many ways, it's not even funny. Be more specific."_

_"Kiku says I'm a little strange because I hate goodbyes. He says that goodbyes shouldn't be mourned unless it's final. He thinks I'm silly for getting upset over them."_

_"...Th-that's not weird. I don't... like goodbyes either."_

_"Really? Is that why you're upset, because you had to say goodbye to Big Brother Spain?"_

_"Wh-! No! That's not it at all!"_

_"You were crying, though. Your eyes were misty."_

_"Chigii! Shut up, dammit. that wasn't crying. I yawned and my eyes watered."_

_"Ooh, vee. Okay, fratello."_

Lovino let out a soft sigh. He had been lying, of course. He was a little teary-eyed when he left Spain to go live with his brother. ONLY a little, though, and he'll deny it if anyone asks. When he was alone during the summer, he'd look out his own window to see fireflies. Every day, there'd be less and less as fall came and he'd wonder where they all went. He'd like to think that Spain catches them all in a jar until next summer. He imagined that for a while.

At least he'll know where they are when his dreams get strange. Lovino chuckled once, ignoring Antonio's brief questioning glance, and turned out the light. "Enough with the bugs, bastard. Go to sleep, dammit." He sunk under the covers, catching Antonio's absentminded nod.

Lovino closed his eyes and tried counting sheep to help get to sleep. For some reason, the past few nights, he couldn't get a lot of sleep. He always felt worn, but he couldn't fall asleep until much later.

He felt rather than heard Antonio get close. He gathered Lovino in his arms. The Italian could hear him hum and, eventually, sing softly. Lovino knew the melody well.

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep"

He'd never admit it, but he had always loved hearing that lullaby. The Spaniard made it up himself just for him, and it brought back so many wonderful memories. Antonio fell asleep before he did, as Lovino sang the rest in his head.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

* * *

**This is one of my favorite writings, really. It's so cute and it's such a great song. I hope you guys have enjoyed it as well. Rate and Review!**


End file.
